And Baby Makes Three
by NinjaViper
Summary: Sequel to Wedding Day. Denny and Maria are having a baby.


****

Disclaimer: I dont own Fullmetal Alchemist.

A/N: This fic is a sequel to Wedding Day. You'll want to read that one first.

* * *

****

And Baby Makes Three

A few months after their wedding, Maria Brosh told her husband Denny that she was pregnant.

Denny and Maria both knew that they wanted children. They had planned on waiting until they had been married for at least a year. Still, they were overjoyed at the thought of being parents.

Denny had been very supportive of Maria throughout the pregnancy. He massaged her back and feet, prepared hot bubble baths for her, tried to accompany her to all her doctors appointments. He would've been content to wait on her hand and foot if shed let him.

Denny was also very protective of Maria.

When she had entered the third trimester, Maria had been ordered to go on maternity leave. Denny had wanted to take some time off so he could be with her. He hated the thought of his pregnant wife being home by herself.

However, Maria had insisted that he go to work. When Denny tried to protest, Maria would remind him that she was a higher ranking officer and that he shouldn't argue with her. Denny knew she wasn't being serious but also knew he was fighting a losing battle. Maria was the most stubborn woman he had ever known.

Maria had eventually agreed to let her sister-in-law Martha keep her company during the day so Denny wouldn't worry constantly.

* * *

"Maria", Denny called when he came home that evening.

"In the kitchen."

Denny walked into the kitchen. Maria was in front of the sink, washing some dishes. She stood at an angle to keep her large belly from rubbing against the edge of the counter.

"Maria Brosh," Denny said sternly as he put his hands on his hips, "What do you think you're doing?"

Maria turned to face him, "I'm washing dishes."

"You should be resting. You're due any day now."

"I know that but the household chores have to be done. I might as well do them since I cant work."

"Wheres Martha?" Denny asked. It had just occurred to him that his sister wasn't there.

"I told her to leave", Maria told him, "Martha has a life of her own. She shouldn't be sitting around all day with an irritable pregnant woman. Besides, she has a date with Havoc tonight."

Lt. Jean Havoc and Martha Brosh had met at Denny and Maria's wedding. The two of them had been dating ever since.

"Their relationship is becoming very serious," Maria mentioned, happy for both her sister-in-law and Havoc.

"Don't change the subject Maria," Denny told her, "You know how I feel about you being here alone. What if you were to go into labor and no one was here for you?"

"Denny, you know that I would call you if something happens," Maria said, slowly becoming agitated, "It would take you 10 minutes to get here from H.Q."

"I know but still, you shouldn't be on your feet so much," Denny said.

Frustrated with her husband, Maria threw the dishrag down on the counter and stormed out of the kitchen. In the livingroom, she sat down on the sofa and started crying. She had been crying a lot lately because of the hormones.

"Maria," Denny said softly as he sat down next to her. Her put his arms around her and pulled her close. He hated to see her cry.

"I know you're just trying to protect me and the baby but sometimes you're just TOO protective", Maria cried. After a couple of minutes she wiped her eyes. She felt guilty for taking her frustrations out on Denny, "Oh Denny, I'm sorry".

"No, I'm sorry Maria", Denny said, rubbing his wife's back. He had grown used to her frequent mood swings by now, "I guess I have been a little too protective lately."

"What do you mean a little?" Maria asked. She looked up at Denny and grinned.

Denny smiled back before kissing Maria's lips softly. Maria put her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. They cuddled for a few moments.

"Why don't you take it easy for awhile", Denny suggested, "I'll make dinner tonight".

"The only thing you know how to cook is spaghetti," Maria said jokingly.

"Do you not like my spaghetti?" Denny asked, pretending to look hurt.

Maria smiled as she rested her head on Denny's shoulder, "I love it."

"Well, you're in luck then," Denny said, pulling away from Maria. He gave her another kiss before going to prepare supper.

Maria sighed happily as she leaned back on the sofa and closed her eyes. She was fortunate to have such a loving and caring husband.

A half an hour later, Denny returned to discover that Maria had dozed off.

"Maria. Dinner is ready", Denny said as he ran his fingers through her hair to wake her. Maria opened her eyes and offered him a lazy smile.

Denny helped Maria to her feet. Because of her belly, Maria found it difficult to get up from a sitting position without help. Hand in hand, both of them walked back to the kitchen together

Tonight, Denny had decided to give dinner a romantic touch. Since he and Maria had been so busy with preparations for the baby, it had been awhile since they shared some intimate time together.

The only light in the room was from two lit candles on the table. Wine glasses filled with fruit juice sat next to their plates.

"Denny, this is wonderful," Maria exclaimed.

Denny led her over to the table and pulled her chair out for her. Once Maria was seated, Denny put some pasta on her plate then added a ladle full of tomato sauce, "Dinner is served my lady."

* * *

"You're awfully quiet right now Maria", Denny said later that night as he massaged his wife's back, "something wrong?'

"I just have a lot on my mind," Maria said. She shifted positions on the couch so she was looking at Denny, "Do you think were ready?"

Denny raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Ready for what?"

"Denny, were going to be parents," Maria said, "This is going to be the biggest responsibility we've ever had to take on. I have no doubt that you will be a good father but sometimes I worry that Ill be a horrible mother."

"Maria, don't you ever think like that again," Denny said with a soothing voice, "You are going to be a great mother. I just know it."

"Oh Denny", Maria said as she leaned against him. She was deeply touched by his confidence in her. "Thank you."

"How about we go to bed now", Denny said when he noticed how tired Maria sounded. Maria nodded as she yawned.

Denny put his arm around Maria's waist and led her upstairs. In the bedroom, they changed into their night clothes then laid down on the bed. Denny pulled the quilted blanket over both of them.

"I love you Denny", Maria whispered.

"And I love you," Denny told her, "so much."

They spent the next few minutes kissing, caressing, and speaking words of love to each other before falling asleep.

* * *

Maria was having trouble staying asleep that night. Shed been having pains in her abdomen and back and suspected that she was in the early phase of labor. She opted not to wake Denny. He would want to rush her to the hospital right away if she did.

Around 1:30, she decided that maybe some hot tea would help her sleep. Quietly so she wouldn't disturb Denny, Maria got out of bed and went downstairs.

In the kitchen, She filled the kettle with water and put it on the stove. Soon she was sitting in the livingroom sipping her tea.

"Maria", Denny said in a sleepy voice as he walked down the stairs, "what are you doing up at this hour?"

"I couldn't sleep," Maria replied as Denny joined her on the sofa, "Would you like some tea?"

"Sure". Denny said. Maria smiled as she went to get a cup for her husband.

A moment later, the sound of something breaking came from the kitchen. Denny quickly got up to see if Maria was ok. He saw her clutching her stomach. Pieces of a broken teacup were laying on the floor.

"Maria, whats wrong"? Denny asked frantically as he rushed to her side.

"Its time Denny", Maria said with a small smile on her face, "My water just broke."

Denny looked down to see fluid dripping down Maria's leg. His first instinct was to panic. However, he knew he had to keep calm for Maria's sake. She was going to be counting on him for strength after all.

"I'll call the doctor and let him know were on our way to the hospital", Maria said, "You grab my bag then go out and start the car."

"Right", Denny went to do as his wife instructed. Maria was waiting in the livingroom when he came back in. Denny took her by the hand and began to lead her out the front door.

Suddenly, Maria tensed up. She clung onto Denny for comfort and breathed deeply. Once the contraction had passed, she looked up to see the worried look on Dennys face. She smiled to assure him.

"I'm alright". the tone in Maria's voice sounded like that of a mother soothing a frightened child.

* * *

Maria's obstetrician Dr. Dieterich met them at the hospital.

"I had a feeling you'd be delivering sometime this week Maria", Dr. Dieterich said with a kind smile. He then looked at Denny, "Have you been timing her contractions?"

"Yes, they're about 5 minutes apart", Denny told him.

"Well then Maria, lets get you settled in your room then I'll check to see how your labor is progressing", Dr. Dieterich said.

Denny and Maria were escorted to the maternity ward. Maria's room was very nice. The walls were light blue with white curtains on the window. The bedspread matched the walls. The room even had its own private bathroom.

A nurse entered the room. She looked to be in her early 40's and was carrying a folded up hospital gown. She greeted Maria with a warm smile.

"Hello. My name is Margaret", the nurse said cheerfully, "I'll be assisting Dr, Dieterich."

"I'm Maria and this is my husband Denny."

"Its nice to meet both of you. If either of you have any questions or concerns please feel free to ask me," Margaret said as she handed Maria the gown, "Now, the first thing I want you to do is go into the bathroom and change."

Soon, Maria found herself laying in bed. She groaned with discomfort as Dr. Dieterich performed a vaginal exam to see how much her cervix had dilated. Denny was sitting on the edge of the bed holding her hand. He ran his fingertips up and down Maria's arm slowly to comfort her.

"You're dilated 4 centimeters", Dr. Dieterich said as he finished up his examination, "You are in what is called the active phase of labor."

"Will she be able to deliver the baby soon?" Denny asked.

Dr. Dieterich shook his head, "Maria still has a ways to go yet before shes ready for delivery. All you can both do now is be patient and try to relax."

* * *

The next few hours seemed to drag on forever. Maria's contractions had become stronger and were lasting longer.

"Oh here comes another one", Maria said as she squeezed her eyes shut. She hissed in pain.

"Breathe with me Maria", Denny breathed deeply encouraging her to do the same. After sixty seconds, Maria sighed with relief. Denny sponged the sweat of her forehead with a damp cloth. "Very good. Now rest up for the next one."

The door opened and Margaret poked her head in, "Maria, you have a visitor."

"Hello sweetheart," an older woman with chin length light brown hair stepped into the room.

"Mama", Maria said as she propped herself up on her pillows, "Wheres dad?"

"In the waiting room with the Broshs," Mrs. Ross walked over and kissed her daughters forehead, "how are you doing?"

"I'm tired and very uncomfortable", Maria replied.

"Oh don't I know it", Mrs. Ross said with a chuckle. Her expression then became serious as she placed a hand on the side of Maria's face, "But you're going to realize that its a very small price to pay. After you were born and I held you for the first time, all the pain and hours of labor were forgotten instantly."

"Well, I think I could use a cup of coffee," Denny said. Truth was, he felt as if he was intruding on this mother/daughter moment and wanted to give Maria and her mother some time alone, "I'll be back in a few minutes ok."

"You really have grown up haven't you Maria?" Mrs. Ross asked as soon as Denny was gone.

"What do you mean?"

"It doesn't seem like that long ago when you were still my little girl," Mrs. Ross continued, "and I was singing you to sleep or kissing your bruises and scrapes to make them better. Now you're having a baby of your own."

"I'll always be your little girl Mama", Maria said, "nothing will ever change that."

Mrs. Ross smiled and put her hands on the bulge in Marias belly "I hope your child brings you as much joy as you brought to me."

* * *

"DENNY I HATE YOU!. YOU DID THIS TO ME!"

Maria was now in the most difficult phase of labor, the transition phase. Denny had never felt so helpless in his life. He knew that his wife was in a lot of pain and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"I cant do this, I cant."

"Don't talk like that. You CAN do this", Denny said firmly as he reached out to touch her.

"Keep your hands away from me. I don't want you to EVER touch me again."

"Yes ma'am", Denny quickly pulled his hand away.

"Don't take it personally Denny." Dr. Dieterich came into the room, "Once the baby is here, shell change her mind".

"Don't you tell him what I will or will not do", Maria growled.

The doctor laughed as he examined Maria again, "you are now dilated 10 centimeters."

"Is that a good thing?" Denny asked.

"It sure is", Margaret said as she turned to him with a huge smile on her face, "It means that the baby is ready to be born."

"Do you want to be in the delivery room with your wife Denny?" Dr. Dieterich asked.

"You mean I can stay with her?" Denny had thought when this time came, he would be banished to the waiting room to await his child's birth.

"Normally we don't permit expecting fathers in the delivery room but I think we could bend the rules just this once," Dr. Dieterich said. Over the past nine months, he had developed a fondness for Denny and Maria Brosh. It was fairly obvious that they had been through so much together and he felt that it would be a shame to separate them now. Especially during such a joyous event, "How about it Denny?"

Denny looked at Maria to make sure it was ok with her. Maria gave him a pained smile. "Denny then looked back to the doctor and nodded. You bet I would."

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHH"! Maria's shrill scream filled the delivery room. She had been pushing for nearly an hour now.

"Come on Maria", Dr. Dieterich said encouragingly, "Push."

"I CANT" Maria cried out as she squeezed Denny's hand with all her might, "IT HURTS!"

Denny tried to ignore Maria's painful grasp. He knew it was only a fraction of the pain she was feeling right now. "You're doing great Maria. Everything is going to be alright."

Maria glared daggers at Denny, "SHUT UP. ID LIKE TO HEAR YOU SAY ITS GOING TO BE ALRIGHT IF YOU WERE THE ONE PUSHING SOMETHING THE SIZE OF A MELON OUT OF YOU!"

'Point well taken', Denny thought to himself as he gulped.

"I'm so tired," Maria whimpered.

"Don't give up now honey", Margaret said with a soft yet firm voice, "I know you're tired but you have to stay strong. Think of your baby."

With determination, Maria gritted her teeth and pushed. Sweat and tears ran down her face.

"Very good. I can see your baby's head now," Dr. Dieterich announced, "When I say so, I want you to give me one last push."

"Almost there Maria", Denny murmured in his wife's ear.

"Ok Maria push".

Maria pushed as hard as she could, screaming at the top of her lungs. Within seconds, a wave of relief washed over her body. She then heard the most beautiful sound. The crying of her newborn baby.

"Its a girl," Dr. Dieterich said happily as he held the baby up for Denny and Maria to see.

Tears of joy flowed from Maria's eyes, "A daughter. Oh Denny, we have a daughter."

After the umbilical cord was cut, Dr. Dieterich dried the baby off and wrapped her in a pink blanket. He then handed her to Denny.

"Welcome to the world baby girl", Denny cooed as he looked at the precious bundle with awe. He couldn't believe the beauty that he and Maria had brought into the world together.

Maria watched her husband holding their child with an exhausted yet content smile on her face. She could already tell that their daughter was going to be a real daddy's girl.

"Sorry to interrupt Denny," margaret said gently after a couple of minutes, "but maybe Maria would like to hold her now".

"Oh...right. Sorry Maria", Denny's cheeks turned red as he realized that his wife hadnt had much of a chance to see her own baby yet. He walked over to Maria's side and carefully placed the newborn in her arms, "This is your mommy."

"She's so beautiful," Maria whispered as she cuddled the infant.

"Beautiful just like her mother," Denny said.

"Actually, she looks more like her daddy," Maria stated proudly.

Denny studied the baby closely, Maria was right. Their daughter had Denny's blonde hair and dark green eyes.

"What do you think we should name her?" Maria asked.

Denny thought for a few seconds, "Well, Ive always thought Allie was a pretty name."

"Its very pretty," Maria agreed as she smiled at the baby cradled in her arms, "Little Allie Brosh."

* * *

****

ONE WEEK LATER

"There you go Allie. All nice and clean," Denny said as he finished giving his daughter her evening bath.

Denny bundled the baby in a fluffy blue towel and carried her into the nursery. After grabbing a fresh diaper, he laid Allie down on the changing table. Allie cooed happily as Denny dressed her.

"Who's the most beautiful little girl in the whole wide world?" Denny crooned as he lifted Allie back into his arms. She gurgled as if to respond. "That's right Allie, you are."

"Ok, you've had her long enough. Now its my turn", Maria said as she held her arms out. Denny pouted as he handed Allie over. Maria nuzzled Allie, "Is my baby girl hungry?"

Maria sat in the rocking chair in the corner of the room. She undid the top buttons of her nursing gown then held Allie to her breast to suckle. Denny leaned against the wall and watched them, thinking about how being a mother came so naturally to Maria.

After Allie was done eating, Maria burped her then began to rock her slowly. The baby yawned as Maria sang to her. Within minutes, Allie was asleep. Maria continued to sing softly as she got up and laid Allie in her crib.

When they first brought Allie home from the hospital, Denny suggested that they move the crib into their room. Maria was quick to say no as she didnt want Allie to become too spoiled.

Denny wrapped his arms around his wife's waist. Maria sighed comfortably and leaned back against his chest. Silently, they watched Allie sleep.

For the first time in his young life, Denny felt complete. He had the woman he loved by his side and now a beautiful daughter. He would do all he could to make sure they were happy and safe. No matter what, he would always protect them.

****

The End

I hope you all enjoyed it. I did a lot of research on childbirth for this fic. Denny and Maria would make great parents.


End file.
